Need You By My Side
by squirtlepokemon215
Summary: When I first battled you, I thought you were some other trainer that is usually what I battled when they first start their journey. But then when I stared at you during the battle and after you won, you were meant something to me now. sorry suck at sums.
1. Chapter 1 Prolugue

**Need You By My Side**

By squirtlepokemon215

Author's Note: I dont own pokemon! Disclaimer here! :D i mean it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 Prologue<strong>_

_Prologue_

_ "Why can't I get her out of my head? Why am I thinking about her? She's just a challenger." Gym Leader Falkner stares out to the sunset while thinking about the earlier gym battle. " Argg! Why can't I stop thinking about her? I don't even like her! Never mind this; I do have to do my shopping tomorrow anyway."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! My first time writing a story!<span> Don't be too harsh<span>! This is only Chapter 1! Give a least one reveiw for me to contiune! Thank you for reading my story! Please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Bumping into You: Part 1

** Need You By My Side**

** by squirtlepokemon215**

Hey, Hey, everybody! Thanks for reviewing! Especially .xX! Thank you! And remember, I don't own Pokemon! Enjoy Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own pokemon! Anywho, enjoy!:D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Bumping into you<strong>

_**Falkner POV**_

The sunlight shined on to my eyes. It was any other usual Monday, I would have to say. "Pidgeoooooooooooottt!" I soon relized that was my good old partner, Pidegeot, who wanted to go shop today at the Celedon Department Store. I guess he wanted to go now. "Hey, Pidgeot. Just wait a second, okay? I need to get ready first. See you at downstairs!" I told him.

_*****Downstairs*****_

"Let's go, Pidgeot." I said. "Pidgeottt!" Pidgeot said happily.

**_***At Celedon Department Store***_**

As I walked in the store, I saw my friend/enemy, Jaine. "Hello, Janie" I greeted her. "What the? Is that you da-" she piped up. "Oh, it's you... and don't call me Janie. It's Jaine." she said in a werid tone. "Vena-vena!" her Venamoth said in a tough tone. "Okay, okay, Venamoth. If you don't mind, I got to go, Bird Boy." she turned from Venamoth to me. Then she walked away with her Venamoth.

"Hmph" I said as sighed. Then I went to the Roof of the Department where Pidgeot loves the view of the sky. As I step off the elevator, I saw a beautiful blue, cloud and cotton looking wings pokemon and Pidgeot was staring interesting at the pokemon. I wonder who it belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, squirtlepokemon215 here! How's is Chapter 2? Like it? If yes, please review! And I'm off on chapter 3! Bye-Bye from squirtle pokemon215! ;D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Bumping into You: Part 2

** Need You By My Side**

**by squirtlepokemon215**

** Hi Hi, Its squirtlepokemon215 here! Thanks MewSuji101 and .xX for reviewing. Especially MewSuji101 for PMing me so much! Enjoy! Chappie #3! Yipee!=D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 Bumping into You: Part 2<strong>_

_**Falkner POV**_

_***** At the Roof*****_

_"Falkner, pay attention to yourself!"_ A voice said in my head. "Uhhhh, let's just get the stuff and go" I said to myself. As I was heading to the direction to the Pokemon treats and other stuff, I accidently bumped and tripped into someone.

At first, I didn't know who it was, but then I realized it was the same girl I lost to yesterday in my gym. She had long dark blue hair and her eyes are the color of the ocean.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn-" she said quickly and then she looked up to only see me staring at her.

"Oh, it's you, Falkner. Nice to see you again." "Umm, hi, and sorry, I didn't get your name yesterday at the battle. What is it?" I asked her.

"It's Dehlpi, Falkner." she replied. "Anyway, I got to go right now." "Where's your pokemon?" I asked her while staring at her mysteriously.

"Oh, I'll show you if you want." she said softly. "Sure." I repiled back. "My pokemon is at the windows in the front where you could see the whole city and sky." she told. "My too. Pidgeot is there." I said sheepishly. "Okay, let's go over there."

_*****At the windows***  
><strong>_

"Pidgeotttt!" my pokemon said as it saw me. "So where's your pokemon, Dehlpi?" I asked. "Hold a sec. Hey, Space. Come over here." she called out. "Wait a sec. Is that your Altaria?" I asked mysteriously.

"Yep, this is Space, my female altaria. And not to mention that your pidgeot is staring at her interesting..." she said while laughing softly.

"Anyway, Falkner. I gotta go now. It was nice to see you again. Bye." Then she faced Space. "Come on, Space. We have to go now."she urged. "Altarrrrrtaaariiaaa" the pokemon cried.

Then they walked away. As I was going to talk to Pidgeot, it mostly looks like that he is still looking at Dehlpi's altaria dreamily.

"Hey, Pidgeot. Come on. Its getting late now. We got to go home now." I said loudly enough for Pidgeot to hear. "Pidgeottt!" Pidgeot agreed.

After we bought everything that we need for the whole week. And we flew back to Violet City, my hometown.

_***** Back At Violet City*****_

"Okay, Pidgeot. I'll see you upstairs." I said to my pokemon. "Pidgeeoot" it cried. As soon as Pidgeot went upstairs, my pokegear vibrated in my pocket.

It was a text message from Morty, my best friend and the gym leader of Erctueck City. It said _**"Hey, Falkner. We have a meeting tomorrow. See ya there! =) **_

"Uh huh" I mumbled to myself. Then I went upstairs, got undressed, and went to bed. And soon I fell a deep sleep in this most werid dream about Dehlpi.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Hey hey, my fans. Thanks for reading and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Bye-Bye! Off to chappie 4! For me! =D =P<strong>_

_** -squirtlepokemon215=D =P**_


	4. Must Read Notice please! D

_**Not a Chapter!.=0**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this is a notice that \why I took so long, my fans. Next Chapter is ready to read! Tell me what u think and reveiw it! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bye bye from squirtlepokemon215 for now!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Huh? You? What the?

**Need You By My Side**

**by squirtlepokemon215**

**Wahhhh! Chappie 4 has arrived! Hope you enjoy it! This chappie is going to be very interesting for you reviewers, very funny to me though..ha ha ha. But still enjoy it okay? and please review when you're done. maybe i'll add a song to it or the next chapter...oh well...but for now not yet til next chap! bye bye!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 Huh? What do you mean? You? What the?<strong>_

_**In the next morning...**_

_*****in the werid dream*****_

_**Falkner's POV**_

_"Where am I?"I asked in the darkness. Then a bright blinding light shined at my eyes._

_Soon I realized that I was in my gym battling some looking familiar person that standed on the other platform._

_"Of course, you're in your dreams while you're sleeping, Falkner." said the person. Then I realized it was Delphi, the same girl that I lost to. _

_"Delphi, is that you?"I asked. "Yes, why you ask?"she repiled. Then she began to smirk in familiar way. _

_"Wait a second! Morty! Stop this iusllion now!" I screamed at the-not-really-Delphi._

"Okay, okay, bird boy." Morty said with his ghost pokemon who were mostly frowning for that their fun ended so early.

"Anyway, I came here because we're about to be late for the gym leader meeting today with Champion Lance which starts in 12 minutes!"

"Okay, I'm up. And where's Pidgeot?" I asked as I searched around my room for my feather-flying partner pokemon.

"He's outside right now and he'll go to the meeting right now without you if you don't hurry up right now!" he told as he went downstairs with his other pokemon.

_"Uhhh, let's get this over with" I thought._

_*****At the meeting place*****_

"Thanks, Pidgeot for the ride!" I told my pokemon. "Pid-geot!" which I was 100% sure that it meant "No Problem!".

_"Looks like I'm late now"_ I thought.

I burst through the door while rushing to my seat which was next to Bugsy and Pryce which was werid because usually he had his dewgong with him all the time.

It was just strange now. Lance asked me what took so long, but Morty beat me to it.

"Falky was daydreaming about a girl!" he teased. Now I felt all eyes on me especially Champion Lance. I felt my face go to deep shade of red of embrassment.

"Is this true, Falkner?" he asked. I hesiatate for a second and answered while sighing yes.

Then the door bursted open to find a familier girl standed in the doorway. It was her, Delphi.

"Hey, grandpa. You lefted poor dewgong at your gym!" she said to Pyrce.

"Thank you, Delphi. Everybody, this is My granddaughter, Del-" he said, but I interrupted "Delphi." while finishing the sentence.

"Thank you, Falkner and how excactly do you know her?" he asked me.

"We meet at the Celedon Department Store yesterday" I answered him carefully not telling about the battling.

" Yes, grandpa. It's true. Anyways, I gotta go anyways." she quickly said while rushing them all out.

"Stay, Delphi. The meeting is almost over anyways" he told. "Okay." she sighed.

_*****After meeting*****_

_**Delphi's POV**_

Okay, so mostly after the meeting, me and grandpa (Pyrce) went to Togakiss to fly home.

But then voice called out my name, "Delphi!" It was him, Falkner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Hey! Like the chapter! MewSuji101 told me to make it longer anyways. Please review! Bye Bye! From squirtlepokemon215! =D Off to Chapter 5! bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Hangout Of Not Expected

Hi there. Not much to say now so yeah...enjoy. Sorry for the late update. If notice this chapter is short, it's cuz Im lazy todat. see ya ~squritlepokemon215

**I DONT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Hangout Of Not Expected<p>

_**Delphi's POV**_

After Falkner called my name, I turned around. "Gramps, fly without me. I got Salamence with me." I turned back to Pyrce. "Okay, hurry." he repiled as left with Togekiss. I walked to Falkner and asked "What do you want, Falkner?" "Will you go on a date with me?" he stuttered nervously while looking at the floor.

_Wow. He has guts to say that. Hmmmmmmm..._

"Sure. Tomorrow at Olivine City at 7pm. Any questions?" I gladly smirked at him. He grinned like a 5 year-old. "Nope and see you there." he gladly spoked.

Then he whistled and his pidgeot flew to him. "Delphi, you remember Pidgeot. Let's go, Pidgeot. You need a ride home, Delphi?" He looked at me. "Thanks, but I got Salamence with me." I said whiling throwing Salamence's pokeball. Out came a Salamence.

"SALAAAAAA!" the pokemon roared. "Calm down, Salamence. Let's go home. Bye, Falkner." I slided on to Salamence and flew off.

_**Falkner's POV**_

Yes! Yes! I'm so happy I could die right now! Ahhhhhhhh...I finally got Delphi to go on a date with me!

"Well, Well, Well, who's got a lucky date with a guardian." a voice appeared behind me. I turned around to find Morty. "What do you mean I got a date with a _guardian_?"

I asked him while narrowing my eyes. "Dude, she's a guardian of a legendary." "how would you know that?" "Lance told me."

I blacked out and felt being carried home by someone.

_**The next day...**_

Normal POV

Delphi arrived at Olivine City five minutes before Falkner did. They went to the Olivine Resturant first. Then visiting the Lighthouse's Ampharos. After that, they already spent a hour on their date.

falkner's POV

"Well, see you soon. I'm gonna be flying to Pallet Town tomorrow morning so I wont be here for a week. Bye, Falkner." she said as she disappeared into the shadows. i was amazed of how she did that.

As i was flying home, I saw her surfing to Whirl islands. I quickly followed her into the whirl islands. As I was following her, she went into a cave. I went in there when she wasn't looking. I hid behind a rock. And then I believed Morty now. What I saw was a legendary bird communicating with Delphi. It was Lugia, guardian of the sea.

I wanted to run , but when I took a step back. I was caught. All of a sudden, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Review. ~squirtlepokemon215<p> 


End file.
